Night of the Blood Luna
by The 21st Century Version
Summary: Cold was the night of a scarlet bathed forest, as were the eyes of a heartless monster driven by desire. A decent into madness goes one lonely creature as his mindlessness takes charge 'till the break of dawn. Pity to the innocent who suffer at his unwilling hand, as they, or rather "he", deserves it... Rated M for cursing, rape/eventual consensual sex, lots of blood and gore. KaZe
1. Descent Into Temptation

Hey there friend, first off I'd like to thank you for clicking my story, I really appreciate you giving it a chance. Now I'd like to just state that _**I HAVE NEVER EVEN ATTEMPTED TO WRITE**_** HORROR!** I came up with this idea and just decided to write it out on my phone.

Alright, I'm done pestering you guys

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1

Kaname's back arched off the velvety sheets as another volt of searing pain coursed through each of his limbs, the rational mannerisms he'd perfected over the years being violently beaten by the primal vampire instincts he was born with. Elongated claws dug straight into the mattress, leaving tears in the unfortunate finely made fabrics in-between.

His elegantly decorated personal quarters bathed in the red tint of the scarlet moon, giving the burgundy sheets a hauntingly glowing complexion. How painful this night had proven to be, and yet the worst had yet to come. As far as the vampire council could gather, every 342 full moons, the silvery rock that orbited earth would turn a rich shade of red, bringing out a savage side to all purebloods who were exposed to it. Some say that it was the spirits of vengeful hunters who wanted to show the world just how grotesque the creatures of the night truly were. A most preposterous tale, indeed, thought its affects were most... Affective...

_Seek them. DRAIN them! They're so defenseless, and yours for the taking! What in hell's name are you waiting for?!_

Auburn locks were thrown from side to side as his pale body twitched, reasonable mind set quickly losing its futile battle. He felt like screaming, the pain was borderline unbearable, but he bit it back. The name of Kuran brought him a high nobility which unfortunately came with a fragile pride and to express the slightest discomfort would be like a butcher's knife through the shoulder for him. The only signs he he used to convey his physical condition were his rich wine colored eyes being tightly hided by fluttering eyelids and the bloodied mess of a lower lip courtesy of his twin ivory tips.

_Come now, those fucking tablets do nothing but tease you. How long has it been since you hunted down one of those delicious blood vessels and feasted? Don't you miss the feeling of their delectable screams ripping through their throats as you tear their necks open. The feeling of their their twitching limbs under your hands. The wondrous satisfaction of their pathetic little bodies going limp. DON'T YOU MISS THAT?! _

Another strike to the brunet's immortal body sent him over the edge, he immediately went still as stone as the remains of logic were smashed the monster stepping out of its cold, dreary cage.

All of sudden, the pureblood felt everything. Every heartbeat vibrated in his slightly pointed ears. Every footstep that he would usually ignore became his main focus.

_Yes, yes... Let it go! You owe yourself that much! Hunt them down, the reward is too great to pass up!_

Pale eyelids rose slowly, revealing deep scarlet irises that pierced through the shadows of the noble's delicate features. His threatening fangs were bared as a grin spread across his face.

Tonight, he would grant himself in the crimson indulgence he craved so desperately. And those who tried to stop him, would become his prey...

* * *

That is my attempt at being scary... don't laugh at me!

It's really a brand new concept because in reality, I don't like being serious, but I tried my hardest and this is the result. :D

Just out of curiosity, I wanna see if someone can guess where I got the number 342 from, so I'm holding a contest that will go on until someone actually gets it. The prize will be a Request-fic that I'll write just for you! ... Not the best prize but... that's all I can really think of... Here's a hint; It's not a random number. You may groan, but I bet that a lot of participants were going to answer with that.

Until I see the lot of you again, I bid you adieu~


	2. Behind Shadowy Veils

I'm back after like... 5 hours... Yeah... This chapter is from Zero's perspective and is most certainly a downhill spiral with anvils on the head and feet in fast motion from the last one but hey!... I tried...

Enjoy~ (or at least try to...)

* * *

Chapter 2

The cold night air felt amazing against Zero's alabaster skin. For a moment, wished that he could stay like this and forget his troubles. Forget the pain of his sad story and leave the eternal burning in his throat behind. But it was foolish to wish, and Zero, though stubborn and vengeful, was far from a fool. The rain moistened grass left the hem of his black uniform trousers wet as he patrolled the darkened forest for those up past curfew. He wouldn't be surprised if he found an entire dorm's worth of female students trying to spy on the beauties clad in white.

Half an hour before the usual Night class escort, Chairman Cross had called both prefects down to his office. The two's flamboyant father figure informed them that the usual class transfer had to be cancelled, but the prefects were to be extra vigilant and above all, careful during their nightly patrol. An answer was never given as to why, but as long as the young hunter didn't have to see any of the bloodsuckers for at least one night, he honestly couldn't care less. After, Yuki observed that the moon was a light pink, and that she humorously wondered what could make a moon blush such a cute shade of pink So an announcement was sent throughout the dorm PA system that they were to stay in their rooms as curfew had been moved to an earlier time until the date rolled over. The reaction was as predicted, complete and utter outrage.

Which brought an exhausted Zero to the irritated and grumpy state he was in. Already he had found three girls, each with a pair of binoculars sitting on the sturdiest branch of a tree near the Moon Dorm gates. The little idiots had actually tried to REASON with the silverette that they needed their visual fill of their idols; utter nonsense in Zero's pierced ears. Thus he had scolded them accordingly, promising a whiles worth of detentions and had Yuuki make sure they got back to their rooms safely.

He breathed out a sigh, how aggravating that night was turning out to be.

A terrified scream snapped the Level D from his thoughts. Immediately, he sprang into action, sprinting and giving it his all, in hopes of getting there in time. Trees whizzed by him as he used his vampiric powers to heighten his speed, tree twigs leaving little harmless scratches on his cheeks. He skidded to stop at the grey stoned wall separating the two classes. There, seemingly paralyzed in fright, stood a petite bespectacled student whose knees looked about ready to give out from under her. Brown, frightful eyes were focused on a figure hidden within the shadow of the tree the amethyst eyed boy had those obsessive girls in, with insane glowing red eyes, instantly recognized by the young hunter as a vampire on the brink of maddening starvation. Angered by his startling resemblance to the darkened terror, he swiftly whipped out his sleek silver gun from its holder and whistled, catching the attention of both the frightened girl and the frighteningly mysterious entity. Though he didn't shoot he looming menace, he made it very clear through a mere deathly glare that he wouldn't hesitate to but an end to the rabid bloodsucker if the need arose. The thing grinned, barring its pearly fangs as it stood from its hunched position, showing off its intimidating height and physique. Zero shouted for the girl to find the other Disciplinary Comity member and the fuck back to her room, never once taking his eyes of the disgusting parasite. A deep, rich chuckle rang in Zero's ears and brought a twinge of fear in the back of the amethyst eyed boy's mind as the cruel sound brought on a slight inclination as to who exactly the mysterious creature was.

No, it couldn't be. There was no possible way.

Faster than light, the piercing scarlet orbs and alabaster teeth were gone. Violet eyed widened at the realization that an unstable vampire was trying to jump him and he didn't even know which direction the depraved beast had turned. His flames of his fears were fanned as his throat was caught in a powerful hand, its sword-like fingernails leaving tiny slits around his pale conjunction of head to shoulders. Petrified lilac irises met deadly crimson. The face of one Zero had known since he was a child, was staring at him with a sick twisted sense of amusement. The poorly hidden madness was enough to actually make the hunter scared, an emotion he hadn't felt since that bitch who ended his life. His trusted Bloody Rose fell from his hand when trembling fingers wrapped around the tautly pulled skin around the wrist in a blind hope of somehow getting free. Truthfully anything seemed plausible at the time, hell, begging seemed like an option! He was suddenly jerked towards the devil's face. The hot gusts of breath brushing against the young hunters face served to send chills slithering down his spine, the close proximity making him nervous and uncomfortable and above all, exposed. Wild yet calculating orbs darted from minor detail to minor detail on the abnormally pale face, successfully earning a nice amount of blood boiling just under the surface of the cheeks. A wet pink appendage darted out of its warm cavern and licked a flushed porcelain cheek, leaving a cooling stroke of saliva in its midst.

"Mmmm... Such a lovely face, almost as pretty as a woman's... Yes, I think I'll make you mine this night..."

* * *

Can we all just be amazed at how I pretty much went 2 chapters without putting any actual dialog aside from that one last line? No? OK... Gimme a review if you like the story, don't like the story, wanna know what my favorite color is, ANYTHING! I make it a point to reply as soon as I can :D

Oh! and before I forget; Clue #2: It comes English Literature

Until next time, I bid you adieu~


	3. A Frosted Ecstasy

After so long, it's nice to finally be home~ I'm just kidding ;)

Welcome to the long awaited "Rape Chapter" of _**Night of the Blood**_** Luna**

OK, so I had meant for this to be posted on Halloween but I was at a friend's house so I couldn't get it done by then. And the past week has been emotionally exhausting for me because of some shit going on in my non-existent love-life (I got rejected by a girl I like... T-T). Anyway, thank you all for being so supportive of a story I wasn't even sure would work. I'm very pleased with how this is turning out and can't wait to see where it leads~

As always, thanks to darknesse13 for always being the first to read every chapter and tell me "Yea" or "Neh". Love you, girl~

**WARNING: RAPE, MILD-CURSING, BLOOD AND ...THAT'S IT, I THINK...MAYBE... TELL IN THE COMMENTS IF I MISSED ANYTHING :)**

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3

In a blur of movements , the two vampires were transported to a lavishly decorated burgundy room. Zero's viel of pure silver hair fell against soft, fluffy decorative pillows as Kaname's hard body loomed over him, creating a deadly, inescapable prison of limbs the hunter didn't exactly like being in. Immediately, his mouth was devoured by the monster on top of him, lips slapped together as the threat of dagger-sharp teeth rest less than a millimeter away. But despite the danger, the Day class student still fought back. His, seemingly useless at the moment, hands frantically pushed and shoved in a futile attempt to get the damned creature off him!

"NGH...MMMPH!" Deep groans slipped from the steeled lip lock embrace; the only effective sign of discomfort since his being pinned to the cushy bed. A strong, slick appendage pushed against his bruising lips, not begging but **demanding** the opportunity to assert his dominance over the Level E's untouched cavern. With that, Zero's protesting assault became all the more fevered. Above him Kaname growled from the depths of his throat before taking his claws and tearing into the vulnerable flesh on his clothed thighs. The wounds acquired a red bruising as more and more blood pooled to the surface, spilling over their borders and dampening the crimson silks loosely cradling the two men. A pitiable scream easily slipped through Zero's throat and through parted lips did the pureblood's sly tongue slither its way into the unwilling mouth.

It was a kiss of blinded one sided lust and the silveret wanted no part in it. His tongue quite frankly attempted to jump back down his throat as the ravenous invasion on his mouth waged on, the protruding appendage stroking and lapping at whatever it could find. And suddenly it ended, the crushing force leaving the Level E's lips when Kaname got bored of kissing a boringly non-responsive doll. His relief was short lived however, as elongated fingernails swung non-methodically at the sturdy black material of his Day Class uniform, the fields of cloth easily yielding under the ferocity of the ruthless talons. Plains of porcelain flesh were exposed as more and more of the dark fabrics were shredded into ugly ribbons and faint reddening scratches blossomed on his pale thighs and chest from the claws just grazing the delicate skin. Instinctually, Zero brought his arms up to protect his face from the wild slashes, sadly bearing his unfortunate limbs to the raw brutality of the attack.

It was painful. He could feel the radiating stings shooting straight to the entirety of his head as more cuts were made. The unbearable pulsing, and the immense shame of being reduced to so little; a cowering child at the hands of a mindless beast who had overpowered him in seconds. The slaughtering of innocent clothing ceased when Kaname was apparently satisfied with the level of nudity displayed for his soulless eyes too greedily drink in. A smirk painted the demon's face a cruel picture, the horrid thoughts running through the absence of conscious plainly visible through those fucking dulled wine eyes. When the pureblood began unfastening his trousers, the hunter lost any glimpse of hope he'd had. It was obvious he couldn't run, he'd be caught and possibly be handed an even worse fate.

Kuran had snapped and Zero was suffering from the insufferable ricochet...

The last barrier was torn down. Zero, in his hollowed, bloodied shell was flipped onto his stomach by the powerful hands of his captor. Pale hips were gripped with puncturing fingers as the naked body was pulled onto its hand and knees, crimson fluid dripping from his abdomen and forearms. The hands remained, painting the hunters skin shade upon shade of purpling bruise and claw-shaped creases. And then there was a pressure, a hardened rod slipping between the cheeks of the silveret's arse. Dribbles of what one could assume was pre-cum stuck to the smooth flesh. The brunet's length was suddenly pushed raw into the younger man's rectum, roughly sliding in about halfway to the demon's pelvis before meeting a tightening resistance. A blood-curdling howl erupted from the hunter as his anal passage was brutally breached. He had expected it to hurt, he hadn't expected it to be worse than all the fires of hell licking at gasoline doused skin. There was a burning stretch that seeped into his spinal chord as it slithered up to his brain and pounded behind his watering eyes. His assaulter growled indeterminately, whether from pain or pleasure, Zero didn't know and didn't care. Kaname's dick throbbed from within its cozy confines as he gave a forceful plunge and slid in until his dark, tightly wound curls brushed against an alabaster tailbone.

There was a moment of stillness, just a mere couple of seconds when the Level E could breath before the pureblood pulled about halfway then shoved back in, a resounding smack just barely heard over the agonizing scream and moan of pure delight. The psychotic vampire was in pure ecstasy at the taste of performing the most delicious type of torture; killing from the inside out, dousing the flames of one's spirit with flushes of humiliation and domination. The clenching muscles enveloping his dick in a mind numbing embrace, the sexual rush as blood seeped from the torn flesh of his prey's entrance, the scent of salted tears gushing from the pale man's lavender orbs like flooding canals as he was violated so spectacularly

It was simply too delectable...

So the action was repeated in a sloppy, inconsistent rhythm, each snap of the hips earned a heart retching sob from the poor man being violently abused by his captor as the lavish bed rocked and whacked against the denting wall. Every thrust brought a shameful reminder of the silveret's place and bringing a new painful experience that was short-lived but reborn a split second later. Every once in a while, the bastard would do something different, angle his plunge and graze something so euphoric it would make his cock twitch. For a moment, the hunter saw a glimpse of pleasure, a shadow of a sensation that coud impair his vison and take all the weight from his body. But that made the torture all the more sick.

Kuran began to move forward, his sweat glistened stomach rolling to match up with the trembling back muscles, all the while his blood-slickened dick plunging in and out of the abused passage. As the deadly creature's face neared the conjunction of neck and shoulder, hot pools of air ghosted across the quivering skin earning a jolt everytime the exhales would brush against the porcelain plains. A hand detached itself from the sharp hipbone and laced itself through the thick locks, a calming gesture executed by a mindless demon. The pureblood gave a forceful tug and Zero's head snapped to the side, exposing the vulnerable pillar of flesh to a hungry pair of eyes. A wet tongue pressed against the base of the silveret's neck and dragged upward in an affectionate lick. Shivers racked the bloodied frame as the appendage moistened his skin. He knew what was coming next, and the mocking preparation made Zero want to vomit. As the licking came to a stop, the hunter tensed, awaiting the eminent piercing. Twin ivory tips brushed against the sensitive flesh, the Level E's shudders becoming more violant. Then an open mouthed hiss erupted from the pureblood as the only warning before he plunged into the the unfortunate jugular. Blood gushed from the puncture marks, spilling ounce upon ounce of scarlet sweetness down his pleased throat. Lips and fangs worked as a unit and hips pounded at a frantic pace, creating a double penetration in the two most intimate parts of the pale body.

The hunter's consciousness poured from him faster than the red fluids keeping him alive. Blinding little flashes shimmered before his dimming lilac eyes. He was rapidly losing the feeling in his legs and arms and pale eyelids fluttered like alabaster butterflies as his insides were brutally torn and pulverized by the rock hard shaft ramming his rectum into a drying pre-cum coated mess.

The bruising thrusts into Kiryu's numbing body became more frantic as Kaname testicles tightened and the promise of a spectacular orgasm was being fulfilled. So he detached himself from the delectable neck and threw his head back in a flurry of animalistic grunts and growls as he pounded into the limp body with a furious vigor. His perfect body went rigid and he gave a startling roar as his semen erupted from his cock, shooting deep into the near unconscious man's ass. The milky seed seeped into the many tears of the silveret's entrance earning a jolt about 1/2 an inch of the ground and a sharp hiss in pain.

Blissful exhaustion washed over the spent pureblood in the afterglow of his brush of euphoria. Without warning he flopped onto the unresponsive beauty bellow him and fell into a well needed rest as the glorious sun rose from its confinement between the distant hills that made an unreachable horizon.

Light poured into the mahogany bedroom, casting a shining brilliance on a beautiful monster and his broken prey...

* * *

Half-assed ending is half-assed... yeah

We are now at a dialogue count of 2...YAY!

In all seriousness thank you for being patient with me because I absolutely SUCK with deadlines. New chapter might take a while, but I have hopes it'll turn out OK

Clue #3: The number 342 comes from a book about the supernatural

Until we meet again mes amies, I bid you adieu~


End file.
